Beautiful Nightmare
by Kuraki-chan
Summary: To save her brothers from the danger they're in, Valkyrie must endure being Eric Northman's pet. Having a bounty on her head, and being confused with everything, and having freaky abilities doesn't help. True Blood/Naruto/YGO crossfic. R&R!
1. It Begins Again

**Kuraki-chan:** So now I'm hooked on True Blood and decided to do a fanfic for it ^w^ It's a crossover between True Blood, Naruto: Shippuden, and Yu-Gi-Oh. Sorry for the first chapter being so short, I just wanted to kind of get a preface in here. So while I await on my YGO fanfics – Shadow Souls and I'm Begging You For Mercy, I'm writing this. R&R my lovelies(:

* * *

><p><strong>1: It Begins Again.<strong>

In the distance is a young girl walking aimlessly in the dark of the night. She is coughing, sniffling, stumbling, and unbelievably lost. Through her pain, hurt, and blurred eyes, she made it to a sign that read:

**Welcome to Bon Temps!**

The young girl coughed again, and fell to her knees. She was weak, think, and a frail figured girl. She had long hair – to the center of her back – that was such a shade of platinum, it was snow white.

Much like her pale skin.

She was as pale as a ghost, and dressed in blue worn in jeans, a black tank-top, and a black sweater with worn in sneakers.

Now on her back, starring at the shimmering stars through dark coloured eyes, she breathed heavily and coughed more, awaiting her end.

"I am sorry, my brothers," she said in a soft and hoarse voice, "I have failed to save you again…" She closed her eyes, and continued to pant, and cough, awaiting her end.

Moments later, footsteps startled her, but she was too weak to move a single muscle. This was it, she was really going to die.

_Maybe it's for the best,_ she thought, _if I can't save my brothers, what use could I possibly be?_

"Well, aren't you a curious little creature." She heard before she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> Once again, sorry for the uber shortness! But, I'll be posting chapter two today as well and here's a preview for it;;

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong> _**Chapter Two: True Trouble.**_

"Let's say I really was a vampire," _which I am, dammit!_ "Wouldn't you be afraid?"

"No." Valkyrie said nonchalantly, coughing again.

"Why, not?" Eric was losing his patience with her.

Valkyrie shrugged. "I just don't care."

"If I killed you?"

"I'd die."

"If I turned you?"

"That'd be threatening the rest of humanity." Eric looked at her skeptically. She shrugged. "When I'm not sick, I'm quite troublesome."


	2. True Trouble

**2: True Trouble.**

"It is absolutely unlike you to do such a thing." A highly bitchy sounding woman's voice came.

"She seems…interesting," replied a calm man's.

The white-haired girl awoke to the arguing duo feeling better – but still very ill. She managed to sit up and rub her eyes, now wondering where she was.

_Am I dead?_ She thought. _No, definitely not likely._

"So, you're awake." The white-haired teen looked towards the voice. There stood a good looking guy, probably somewhere in his twenties, and with a bad aura that the girl sensed.

"Obviously," she replied with a cough.

"You're still very sick." The man stated, taking a chair and sitting in front of her.

"Thank you once again," another cough, "Captain Obvious." She studied her surroundings and saw herself on a black leather couch under a throw blanket. Sick as she was, she still had her attitude.

"What is this place? Some trashy night club?" She coughed more, and sniffled.

The man's lips twitched. He was trying to be patient with her. "A night club, yes. It's called Fangtasia."

The girl laughed a little. "Fangtasia?" She coughed again. "Man, people are vampire crazy now-a-days. Something told me I shouldn't," another cough, "have left. Something," _cough,_ "about some vampire-hype."

The man stared at her intently. "Where are you from?"

She shrugged and coughed again, feeling dizzy and getting a headache. "Since I'm already stuck here, I may as well tell you. I was born in England, but moved to the Hidden Leaf Village when I was a little id. When I was about twelve or so, I moved to Domino City. Now I'm here."

"What is your name?"

"Valkyrie. Valkyrie Sullivan. You?" She honestly didn't care, just curious.

He smirked. "My name is Eric Northman."

Valkyrie arched an eyebrow. "Mkay…so, why am I," she coughed again, "here?"

"I found you last night just as you were entering Bon Temps. I figured I'd _help you._"

"Bullshit." Valkyrie said bluntly.

_She's…interesting._ Eric thought.

"So, do you own this place or something?"

"Yes, I do."

Valkyrie chuckled. "Let me guess, you got sucked into the vampire hype too?"

"Not quite, Valkyrie." The way he purred her name would have melted any girl. But not Valkyrie. She completely ignored it. "I presume you are unaware that vampires really do exist?"

Valkyrie looked at him skeptically with her dark – almost black – eyes. "Bullshit."

Eric's smirk grew and he bared his fangs to the girl.

"Wicked!" Valkyrie exclaimed. Eric felt accomplished. "Did you get those at Hot Topic?" And now he was irritated.

"_Vampires, exist._" He growled.

"Tch, _bite me._" Valkyrie crossed her arms over her chest.

Eric smirked again. "If you wish."

He began to advance on her, but Valkyrie kept him at her leg's distance, very freaked out. "CREEPER!" She exclaimed when he sat back down. "I know Hot Topic stuff is high quality usually, but going around delusionally thinking you're a vampire and biting someone? Raunchy!"

Eric stared at her astounded. He was also getting very irritated. "Let's say I really was a vampire," _which I am, dammit!_ "Wouldn't you be afraid?"

"No." Valkyrie said nonchalantly, coughing again.

"Why, not?" Eric was losing his patience with her.

Valkyrie shrugged. "I just don't care."

"If I killed you?"

"I'd die."

"If I turned you?"

"That'd be threatening the rest of humanity." Eric looked at her skeptically. She shrugged. "When I'm not sick, I'm quite troublesome."

"I'd believe it." Spat a woman as she walked in. (**A/N: Forgive the way I put Pam in the beginning, I didn't like her much when I started watching True Blood/writing this. ^-^**)

"I'd believe you're just a total ass-kissing whore." Valkyrie spat back. "Oh, and the pumps? _Hideous._"

The woman glared at Valkyrie; Eric kept her down. "Pam, this is Valkyrie. Val, this is Pam."

"Two things; one, _**never**_ call me Val. If anything, it's Kyrie. And two, Pam, I have seen whores on corners that wear less trashy make-up and dress better than you do."

_"Hon skulle göra ett helvete av en vampyr."_ Pam said to Eric. (_"She would make one hell of a vampire.")_

_"Jag är väl medveten om det."_ He replied with a smirk. (_"I am well aware of that."_)

"You know – fun fact – I can speak Swedish," said Kyrie. "And until it's proven, _vampire. Do. Not. Exist. In. My. Books." _

"Very well than." Eric stood, towering over Kyrie. "You're about to feel better than you ever have in your entire life." He bit down on his wrist, freaking out Kyrie (but not scaring her), and forced her to drink before she could protest.

"Vampire's don't exist, my ass." He muttered as he held his wrist to Kyrie's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> Mkay, that's all for today. Gotta go read some wicked fanfics myself ^-^ So, reviews? :3 Here's a preview of chapter three in the meantime(:

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>_** Chapter Three: Bad Blood.**_

"The place is…interesting," commented Kyrie.

"So, you've never been around vampires before?" Eric asked curiously.

Kyrie shook her head. "Ninjas and lunatics mostly, but no vampires."

He almost laughed. "Ninjas?"

"Yes, and I'm a chuunin level proudly." Kyrie huffed. "That's the second level – after you graduate. It's genin, chuunin, and Jounin. Typically Jounin are our senseis."

"I'm going to be blunt with you—"

"You don't know or care about what I'm saying." Kyrie finished. "Nor would you care to know about duel monsters in Domino City. And no, I'm not a telepath like Sookie Stackhouse, I'm just…a freak." Kyrie smiled.


End file.
